Ralph's Dream
by PhoenixBlaze5
Summary: This goes with my other story Forget Me Not. It's a memory told from Ralph's POV. Thought I would do a little something for Valentine's Day. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is just a little thing I did for Valentine's Day. It goes with the story Forget Me Not I've been writing. It's in Ralph's POV and it's a dream/memory he had.**_

Jack was such a queer character. He was all I could think about that night, which it should have been Andrew. Right? I was dating him. But there was just something about Jack. I crawled in to bed after a long day with Jack and then Andrew. The dream that night was extremely realistic.

_"Jack, stop." I giggled as we ran down the side walk. It was getting dark out and the lamp posts were just turning on._

_"Come on Ralph, or we'll be late for the movie. Plus you're mom will have a cow if you get home late." He said pulling me to the ticket window. "Two for..." He looked at what was playing, china-blue eyes scanning the titles. "Son of Rambow." Digging though his school bag, he pulled out his wallet and slapped a card on the counter. He turned to me with a smug look on his face. "I pay this time." He stated before grabbing the tickets from the man behind the counter._

_We bolted through the lobby, not bothering to grab any snacks or drinks, and found some seats at the very back of the theater. "Could you imagine the look on my mom's face if she knew I was at the movies with you instead of studying?" I laughed throwing my bag on the ground._

_"Not just that, but she's paying me to tutor you." He shifted in his seat to face me. "And besides, we're not just seeing a movie." Jack leaned in a bit, our lips just centimeters apart. "It's our first official date." His breath smelled like mint and smoke. I loved it._

_I leaned in the rest of the distance, finishing the kiss. Electricity flowed through my body and I grabbed the back of his neck to deepen it. We ended up breaking apart when an older couple scoffed at our actions._

_"Can you imagine the sins that the youth are involved with now-a-days?" The woman said shooting us a quick glance._

_"Just don't look at it dear." Her husband said leading her to a different seat._

_I turned from Jack and bit my bit. I was about to ask him if he wanted to just leave, but he grabbed on to my hand and rubbed small circle on it with his thumb. "Don't worry about them." He said in a reassuring voice. "I love you and, to me, it doesn't matter what they say." He pulled my face back towards him and gave me another light kiss. "Does it bother you?" I could see the worry in Jack's eyes. He was really scare of losing me._

_"No, not at all." I replied without missing a beat. I leaned in to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as the movie started._

_When it ended and everyone was making their way out, the couple from before gave us weird looks. Instead of saying anything, Jack just smiled and gave them a mocking wave in return. As soon as they were gone, we decided to try to make it back to my house before my mom called, having a fit because I was not home yet. We reached the door with seconds to spare. I pulled Jack in for a kiss, but before we can close it my mother swung open the door. Quickly we separated._

_"Ralph!" She exclaimed. "There you are! I was beginning to worry." She put her hand on her chest as if she were trying to settle her heart. "Get in here. You've got school tomorrow." I was pulled inside without being able to say good-bye._

"Ralph!" Brianna's voice woke me up. "Ralph, dear! Andrew's on the phone!" She called from downstairs. "He wants to know if you're free today!"

"Yeah! That's fine!" I yelled back dragging myself to my closet. "Tell him I'll be ready in half an hour!"

"Alright!" She responded.

Maybe hanging out with Andrew can help get that dream out of my head. I let out a halt-hearted laugh. Could you imagine Jack and I together? Besides, I'm with Andrew and Jack's just a friend...Right?

_**A/N (Again): Hope everyone liked it. :) Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Andrew!" I called to him as he furiously walked to his car. "Andrew, calm down!" I tried to tell him without cracking up. Reaching the passenger door, I jumped in the car to Andrew trying to dry his wet, sticky clothes. "Come on Andrew. It was an accident." I said taking the napkin from him and dabbed at the front of his shirt.

"This is my favorite shirt." Andrew muttered as he watched my hand. " I don't like you spending so much time with Jack." He finally said, meeting my eyes.

I froze and just stared back at him. "What?" My voice was just above a whisper.

"I said I don't like you hanging around Jack." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowing a bit. "He's one of the closest friends I have right now." I stated pulling away a bit.

Andrew grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand back, placing it on his chest. "I just don't feel comfortable with you around him, especially the amount of time you talk about him." My gaze met his as he leaned in for a kiss.

I let his lips touch mine in a sweet kiss. My arms found their way around his neck and my fingers laced in to his short hair. Andrew's tongue traced my bottom lip asking for access, which I granted. The kiss deepened and I could feel my body temperature rising. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck, gently nibbling on the flesh there. "Jack." I moaned breathlessly.

As soon as the name passed my lips, Andrew stopped. My face heated up in embarrassment. He pulled away and looked out the driver side window.

"Andrew! I'm so sorry!" I tried to apologise. "I don't know why I said that! I didn't mean that!" I frantically said.

He ignored my words and started the car. "I should get you home." Andrews voice was emotionless and made me feel even worse. The whole ride back Andrew and I were silent, not even turning the radio on. We finally pulled up to my aunt's small house when he spoke to me again. "See you Ralph."

I felt panic pumping through my veins. "Please, Andrew." I said putting a hand on his arm. "I really didn't mean it."

He looked to me, his eyes searching mine for something to tell him I was telling the truth. "Can you just not spend time with him?" Andrew asked. I nodded mindlessly, hoping it would make things right with us. He smiled and leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

I smiled and I made my way in to my aunt's place. As soon as I closed the door, I burst in to tears and slid down it. I could hear heels clacking against the hard wood floors and my aunt dashed around the corner.

"Ralph?" She saw me on the floor, bawling like a two-year old. "Ralph, what happened?" Brianna asked as she rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around my form. When I did not answer her, she began rocking and humming as familiar tune.

When I calmed down enough to speak, I pulled away from the warm embrace. "I accidentally said Jack's name when I was with Andrew and to make it better I told him I wouldn't see him again." I felt like I was going to burst in to tears again.

Brianna was still. "Do you really mean that?" She asked sounding worried.

I shook my head. "How can I? Jack's an important person to me and I don't know what I'd do without him." I bit my lower lip. "I wish I could just remember everything again and not have to deal with all this confusion." I rested my head on the door.

My aunt leaned against the door as well. "I know this has to be hard for you, but you're a strong person and you'll get through this. What worries me is all the people who think their helping, when in reality, I think they're just making it harder for you." She started picking at her wedding ring. "I just want you to know I trust your choices, no matter what they are."

I let out a sigh. "Could you do me a favor. If Andrew calls and I'm with Jack, could you tell him I'm doing chores or homework?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Brianna gave me a smile and pulled me in to a tight hug.

While we were involved in our hug-fest, the door opened and bumped us both. "Sorry about that." My uncle said as squeezed through the opening. "What's all this about? Did I miss something important?" He asked confused.

I looked to my aunt and smiled. "No, we were just waiting for you to get home." I turned my smile to him.

"Oh, well that's a... nice gesture." He laughed and helped us both up.

"I'll be in my room." I stated heading up the stairs to text Jack.

_**A/N: So, I had a few people wanting me to write more on this. *Points stick sharpened at both ends at reviewers.* So here you go! It gives Brianna a chance for a mothering moment. :3 Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to everyone reading this and my other story Forget Me Not!**_


	3. Chapter 3

All the jokes and messing around was what friends did. At least that is what I kept telling myself the whole time we were in Jack's truck and the airport. It only continued as we boarded the plane and found our seats. As soon as I made it to my seat, I pulled out my Ipod and put on_ Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by: Cage the Elephant_.

"You don't plan on talking to me?" Jack asked before I could put my headphones in.

Swiftly, I turned to tell him I was sorry until I noticed a book, _Trainspotting_, to which I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought since you were going to be engulfed in a paperback that it would be okay for me to get lost in the realm of GOOD music." I replied, giving him a smirk.

Jack elbowed me in response. "Hey! I listen to good music!" He shot back. "It's not my fault you weren't given the same privilege in learning what REAL music, as I was." He shifted and opened his book to ignore me.

I let out a chuckle and grabbed the book from him. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness. Would you like me to kiss you royal butt while I'm beneath you, chief?" I leaned over to try and get his attention back. Jack just stared at me, his beautiful blue eyes widened. "Well?" I asked, beginning to feel a heat radiate between us. For some reason it felt familiar and safe. It was like he did not see any marks on my face, or even the notch in my nose from where it had been cracked. Like he would not judge me.

The next thing I knew, Jack had his hand trailing down my face and making it's way to my neck. It left a hot path on the skin it made contact with and I liked it. Our eyes were locked in a soul searching gaze before he pulled me in for an electrifying kiss.

I was frozen, not knowing what to do. It was as if my body had just shut down, but it rebooted when I felt Jack pull away. I could not let that feeling go, so as soon as our lips lost contact, I pulled him back needing him, but fighting him for control. Nothing else mattered. Not that we were on a public airplane, surrounded by people who were probably giving us dirty looks, The accident I had been in, or even that I was with Andrew. It all just faded away when Jack bit at my lower lip. Opening my mouth for Jack's tongue to invade, I still did not giving him complete power. I gripped desperately to his shirt, as if I let go he would disappear if I did. A moan escaped my lips as a release for the pleasure that bubbled in my stomach.

Before it could go any further a small voice rang out. "Ummm?" It hummed out beside us. We broke the kiss, panting for much needed air. Quickly, I turned to the window, in an attempt to hide my embarrassment in being 'caught'. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I didn't expect to see..." I heard Jack grunt and take his book from where I placed it.

Putting my headphones back in, I turned the music down so I could, some what, hear the other two's conversation. Unfortunately, I only caught a few words here and there, like 'Ross', 'Issue', and 'Huge Step'. Decided it would be better to take a nap than eavesdrop, I found myself drifting off to a Cardigan song and replaying every detail of our kiss.

**_A/N: Here is Ralph's views on the kiss! ;) Hope everyone enjoyed!_**

**_Katherine e kora: Thanks! :)_**

**_Just another Reviewer, BlueAnchor: It did take I couple time of me sitting down and trying to type it out for me to actually get it down. That's how bad it hurt, but it was for a greater good and had to be done. _**

**_Socialstudiesgeek16: Yes, I love freaking out my readers now and then. I work for the Dark Side on my free time. XD _**

**_People are so petty and tiny: Thank you so much for reviewing my stories! :D I hope you liked this chapter._**


End file.
